Embarrassing
by MissKirei
Summary: [Welcome to my 25th fic everyone! Oneshot!] Embarrassing! ""I don't think its because of the socks, Misa-chan. It must have been a fart that escaped you without knowing " He finished the embarrassing statement with a poker face, leaving Misaki speechless and embarrassed. "I—I did no such thing!" She yelled as she raised her fist into the air as Takumi sniffed around like a dog."


**||~MISS~KIREI~||**

Hey guys! So this is just an idea that popped into my mind. I haven't written proper Taku x Misa since a long time since all the stories that are ongoing at the moment do not have any Taku x Misa in them. My two options were either this idea or some M rated smut which I would have sucked at writing. So I decided to write this. Enjoy!

I chose the name "Embarrassing" for this fic because Misaki feels like endearing moments are embarrassing. At the end of the day, I just didn't know what to name this. Gosh! Why don't you just read and figure what I'm talking about yourself.

* * *

 **EMBARRASSING**

Misaki stared red-faced at the perverted outer space alien, who was looking in the direction opposite to that of her own. Damn him, she thought as her face continued to turn redder as she kept remembering what had just happened some few moments ago.

It was a rather normal day in their apartment when Misaki had noticed a foul smell coming from somewhere around the house. She had just normally asked Takumi about it but that asshole turned the entire thing around! Don't worry, just watch what happened:

"Oy" Misaki said as she walked around, sniffing the air. Takumi was lying down—using the couch as his bed, just like every other day. His face was covered with a book that he had been presumably reading moments prior he fell asleep. While he did look cute and appealing sleeping on the sofa seat, the smell was still pissing Misaki off.

"Oy! Usui!" She tsked as she stomped her way towards the sleeping alien and took off the magazine that covered his eyes. She stood tall with her shoulders straight and her head held high. Purple aura threatening to emanate from her petite but rather strong frame.

After a good thirty seconds, Takumi popped half an eye open, causing Misaki to blush—she'd admit, he did look cute when he was sleepy and spaced out. He pouted and looked at her as he stretched his hand out, to pull her towards him—hoping she would fall into his arms and he would spoon her and—

"Usui, you idiot!" her yelling voice almost made Takumi 'eep' in fear, but before that could have happened, she had slapped his hand away, "Where is that awful smell coming from?! You forgot to put your socks into the washing machine, didn't you!?" She continued to scold him with her hand on her hip, glaring authoritatively at him like a mother would, to a child.

But he merely yawned as he sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't think its because of the socks, Misa-chan. It must have been a fart that escaped you without knowing~" He finished the embarrassing statement with a poker face, leaving Misaki speechless and embarrassed.

"I—I did no such thing!" She yelled as she raised her fist into the air as Takumi sniffed around, "What did you eat that upset your stomach, Misa-chan? Although farting is pretty normal, this feels like an exceptional case."

Misaki turned bright red at his remark, "Sh-Shut up! Stop making things up!" She turned around and escaped the embarrassing moment by making an excuse of bringing the room freshener. She heard him let out a hearty chuckle, and no matter how good it sounded to her ears, it made steam come out of her ears angrily!

"You must have eaten something nasty~" She heard him say as she ran off.

Asshole.

She collapsed on the bed with a sigh, Misaki had lost count of how many embarrassing moments she had with/because of Takumi. That pervert always found ways and did things that would end up in her turning bright red. She was sick of it! Misaki turned to the side and lay on her back as she raised her fist, the tips of her ears still red from moments before—she wanted revenge.

She was going to find ways to embarrass him, make him red and annoyed like he did to her! A flashback of Usui grinning like an evil magician came to her mind. _Damn it, Usui Takumi!_ Her inner roared, she was gonna make him pay!

During lunch, Misaki kept staring at the perverted alien as he ate peacefully. He flawlessly used his chopsticks and ate slow today. Her eyes went straight to his sleek fingers that held the chopsticks and managed to NOT drop any food as he ate the food delectably. She had to stop her inner self from spilling the food on his shirt on purpose, her hand had almost raised itself—gaining power from her devilish inner, but she stopped it with her other hand!

She took out a sigh of relief when she noticed that Takumi was still eating peacefully and hadn't seen the embarrassing gesture she did so awkwardly—

"If you want me to feed you, just say it. Misa Chan~" His mellow voice rang through the thick air and the so-called "Misa Chan" had heated up at the snide remark and let out a steamy huff after listening the devilish chuckle that followed.

She fumed with rage as she looked at the alien, looking at her with a perverted smirk all over his face. Oh he was enjoying this!

"Do not make fantasies of your own!" She remarked as she headed towards the kitchen counter and began to clean up all the utensils and other food items that were randomly scattered on the kitchen slab.

She heard the chair being dragged and deduced that Takumi was done with eating, and was currently bringing the dishes over to put them in the sink when he chuckled, "Oh I can assure you, my fantasies are rather morbid and deviant" she heard his voice whisper into her ear and a strong hand on her waist. She almost lost her balance as Takumi hugged her from behind, enticing a small reaction from her.

He had caught her off guard.

Misaki's mind slipped into the oblivion as she felt herself drop the salt pot she had been holding on to, she –pretended to- cough as she picked it up again, and cleared her throat as she pushed him back using her elbow and stomped her way out, trying to hide the fact that her legs had become wobbly by such a small touch.

But Takumi knew better.

He wanted to laugh at her frail attempts at getting out of this situation. No, she had brought this upon herself. Takumi had decided that he was surely going to put a sweet end on her sudden moody behaviour. He smirked as he followed her behind, like a lost puppy, much like replicating their days at high school when she used to be too busy and annoyed to give him the time of the day.

"Are you a dog!?" She said, raising her voice slightly, her irritable voice clearly showing signs of her moodiness. She just couldn't see a weak point in this perfect specimen of a man. How the hell would she embarrass him!?

"I can be anything that you want…but I'm surprised to hear that you were into these kinds of things, Misaki." He addressed her with her actual name, fake showing his shock over the fact that Misaki had turned out to be a naughty woman. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, "What the hell are you even talking about?!" She turned around and said, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him. "Stop fooling around!"

"Oh if you only let me…" Takumi hummed as he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, licking his lower lip slowly and turning her gaze towards her in the process, "Fool around".

Misaki gaped at him as her face began turning red. How could he make everything sound so perverted?! She looked away and decided to retreat before things began to heat up—well, not that she would mind that, but she had a point to make, damn it!

"Go fool around yourself!" she said as she closed the bedroom door, blushing slightly, shaking her head and clearing it up because she had to utilize the little time she could get away from him to devise a plan that was sure to bring him down.

Takumi ran a hand through his hair with a smirk on his face, his lips turning up into a disappointed pout. He wanted to fool around with Misa Chan, not with himself!

Sadly, for Misaki, the evening turned up to be quite a disappointment, for the Google search for "How to make your husband blush" only gave her results that made her blush instead. Hell, she even discovered things that made her embarrass instead by just reading them! All the things mentioned in the search were too perverted or too humiliating for her own good! Gosh! She sighed, she could not believe how erotic were the brains of the women her age!

Takumi stood outside the window on the first floor of their house, sitting comfortably on the branch of the tree. He could make out the silhouette of Misaki sitting on the bed, doing something in her laptop. He wondered what she was doing and felt the urge to just jump inside the room at the moment.

And he did.

Misaki screamed as soon as she saw Takumi slide inside the window so elegantly that he could even be called a ninja! She held the laptop in her arms the moment he looked at her questionably.

"What happened?" He asked genuinely, what had gotten her so flustered? This wasn't the first time he had come inside using a window. Surely it was something else. Takumi's mind got to work as he took steps towards Misaki and she retreated back, holding the laptop so protectively in her hands as if her own life had depended on it.

"S-Stay away! Nothing happened! None of your business!" Misaki freaked out as she uttered every single phrase that she could remember, but Takumi didn't seem to understand the meaning of personal space. He kept taking small and annoying steps towards her, "You are my business" He said simply as he eyed the laptop, "What's in it?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Misa Chan is keeping secrets with me now," he fake sighed as he looked down dejectedly, "It's the saddest moment for a husband, when his own wife starts hiding things from him. You weren't talking to that insignificant boy, are you?" Takumi raised an eyebrow as he crossed his hands.

"He had a crush on me ten years ago!" Misaki sighed, "Don't start with me now!"

"I guess you've already gotten bored of me, haven't you?" Takumi sighed as he stood one step away from her, Misaki's heart hammered in her chest as she could imagine Takumi reading out loud from her laptop and laughing! Much to her own embarrassment!

"Takumi." She took his name with a deep breath and a lot of courage, he smiled devilishly at her, "Now I'm just curious." He extended his hand to take the laptop away from her, Misaki panicked, and in a flash… a lot of things happened.

Takumi found himself being kissed by Misaki, as she hugged him tight. The laptop lay on the bed as she bear hugged him and pressed her lips on his own. Takumi's eyes widened when he felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she hugged him, he felt his shoulders relax when he wrapped his arms around her relatively petit body, and forgot all about the laptop.

Misaki sighed into the kiss as she relaxed for the first time, this would surely take his mind off the laptop, wouldn't it?

"We barely get the time to spend together," she trailed off, as she placed her head in his chest, near his heart, "We shouldn't waste our time together over such trivial things."

"You're a sly woman" Takumi said with a lovable, stunned expression on his face, "So, you want to spend time with me?"

"Something like that, yes." Misaki mumbled as she started to heat up. _He actually forgot about the laptop!_

"A few moments before, your laptop was more important to you than your own husband." Takumi pretended to sigh sadly as he brought his fingers up to brush his hair away from his face, "God knows what sort of perverted things you were watching online…" he trailed off, "I have failed as a husband."

"I-I have never d-done such a th-thing!" Misaki yelled with her fist inches away from punching him, how could he even think of something like that! Her face was red from anger and embarrassment. "I have never watched porn!"

Takumi grinned as he saw her face heat up, he was having way too much fun right now, he looked at her in the eye as if he was about to say something serious. Misaki's heart stopped beating when he looked at her, she looked scared and speechless, waiting for the words to come out of his mouth.

"Hey, Misaki." Takumi said as he held her wrist and stared blankly at her, Misaki, flustered, nodded hesitantly.

"If you haven't watched porn, wanna film one with me?" He grinned as he whistled in her direction. Misaki, who could feel a cringey shrill feeling come over her entire body, scrammed off away from him.

"Y-You! How could you say th-that!" Misaki said as she shook her head violently, "You p-pervert!"

"P…pfft! Hahahahaha!" Takumi laughed as he struggled for air, "I would say such things all day, if it means I'll get to see your cute reactions~" He winked as he looked at her, leaning against the wall.

"You haven't changed one bit!" Misaki yelled angrily as she kicked Takumi out of the door with anger etched all over her bright red face, Takumi—who managed to stick his head inside before Misaki could shut the door, leaned in as he smiled, "That's what you like about me, don't you?"

She just shut the door on his face. Takumi stood speechless as the door got shut, he sighed.

"What about my daily kiss?" He pouted.

"Gone with the wind" Misaki replied through the door. Takumi sighed, content with the memory of her previous reactions—that were enough to keep him sated for the moment.

Misaki's heart beat wildly in her chest as she thought back to all the perverted remarks Takumi had made. Surely, if the tables were to turn and if she tried to do the same to him, she would end up being flustered anyway! She just could not find a way to make him blush—get his breath paused and turn his face red like he did to her!

In the evening, Takumi and Misaki were invited to a work-related dinner, Misaki sat by her dresser in a bare bra, and a high waist skirt. She was putting powder over her face and neck, trying to dress like a real, married woman, thinking about some way or some form of payback from her stupid husband. She scrunched up her nose as she thought about her humiliating moments of defeat hours ago.

She put on a pretty black blouse to go with the lavender skirt as she untied her hair and began brushing them. What was Takumi's weak point? She just could not see! She put on the platinum heart shaped pendant as she looked in the mirror. What was Takumi's weakness? She smiled, she had just gotten her answer! She put on a light nude lipstick hurriedly as she took her clutch and got out of her room since she didn't want him to wait too long.

"Sorry I'm late...let's go!" She told him hurriedly as she put on her sandals, "You look nice tonight." She said to Takumi, who had been wearing a simple black shirt, and went back to strapping her sandals. She didn't notice how Takumi remained still with a stunned expression on his face as he looked at his shirt—wondering if he looked any different tonight.

When they reached the venue, Takumi was silent, still thinking about what she had said back home. His heart was soaring high off her words, replaying the small moment again and again. He nonchalantly greeted all the people he met, with a small spaced out smile on his face and his hand at the back of Misaki's waist.

"Mr Nakashima, so nice to see you." He heard Misaki greet some young man with a smile on her face, his senses finally came back to him as he carefully eyed the man, who seemed so smitten by her.

"Hello there, Miss Ayuzawa." The man said as he shook Misaki's hand. Takumi's eyes narrowed. Miss Ayuzawa?! Could he not see the ring on her finger? Was he blind? Did he want to die?

To his surprise, he heard Misaki laugh, "I'm afraid, you're mistaken." She spoke with her voice so soft and mellow, as she took Takumi's hand in her own and showed her sparkling ring, "This is my husband, Takumi." She said with pride as she looked at Takumi, who seemed to be taken back yet again. Takumi merely passed a smile towards Mr Whatever's way, who had seemed to have gotten the signal. He smiled awkwardly, shook hands with Takumi and excused himself.

Misaki looked at Takumi questionably, who had been staring at her with a spaced out expression on his face, he looked at her so lovably, that she could feel his emotions pouring out to her. She smiled in return, and tightened the grip on his hand.

"I love you." She said confidently, as she kissed him fearlessly in front of the entire world to see. She saw Takumi, frozen, sporting a blush on his face when she retreated, the people around them seemed to be in awe of the couple, and couldn't help but send heart-warming smiles their way.

Takumi smiled as he told her he loved her too, as he took her for another kiss. Misaki smiled as she whispered into his ear, "You're blushing, Takumi."

"I can only…surrender to you." He said, repeating the same line again for the umpteenth time as he smiled and patted her head. They walked out of the venue hand in hand without a care in the world. Takumi couldn't care less, because his world, his family, his life, his everything—was right here with him, and she was not going anywhere.

* * *

 **||~READ~REVIEW~FAVORITE~FOLLOW||**

So let me know in the reviews and pms if you liked this. Not sure if this is going to have be multi-chapter. I had decided to put 500 word chapters first, then I just compiled them in one instead, to save myself the trouble of uploading over and over for such small length chapters.

See ya! Much Love!


End file.
